


Sling a Sausage

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant and Dec were playing a regular game of "Sling A Sausage" at the Takeaway Challenge Arena which made Declan Donnelly his clothes a bit uncomfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> [ _Sling a Sausage_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jC61Z9lCgg) did happen, but the events that took place after the game are not true at all. I own nothing but the words I have written and I wrote this fic from Dec's point of view. Dec his thoughts are in italics.
> 
> Please be aware that you are about to read a fic with a lot of smut and explicit language in it.
> 
> **_I would like to dedicated this story to the person who also gets really dirty thoughts from that video: Evytju. x_ **

My boyfriend - Ant McPartlin - and I - Declan Donnelly - were shooting a video of us playing the game _Sling a Sausage_ at the Takeaway Challenge Arena.  
We just finished playing _Would You Rather_ and we also made _Pizza Portraits_ of each other on camera.

"Can I bite it, before I sling it?" Anthony asked when he hold his first sausage to sling.  
"No, of course not," I replied as I looked my best mate in the eye. "That's against the rules. You're making your sausage shorter to give yourself an advantage."  
We kept staring at each other as Ant sucked on the end of his sausage. "Well, not. Cause it's tasty. I wasn't trying..."  
"Just get on with it, Anth!" I exclaimed when I folded my arms. I tried not to look at my boyfriend who stuck his sausage in his mouth.  
_"Please stop sucking that sausage, Anth,"_ I thought. _"You know it turns me on."_

We both slung three sausages before it came to our fourth round.  
My boyfriend looked at the board and made a decision while he slapped the sausage across his beard and he sucked on the tip as well.  
I tried my very best not to moan in front of the camera, so I laughed out loud instead. _"Oh My God, Anth. You usually do that with my cock, not with a sausage. I love it when you leave beard burns when you're blowing me off."_  
Anth stared at me with eyes full of lust. He also stole a glance at my groin, which luckily did not show my semi-hard erection.  
_"Please, let this game be over with,"_ I thought. _"Because, Anthony David McPartlin, I need your mouth on my cock right now!"_

"So, if I bite that. But I also bite that," Ant said before he took a bite of the last two sausages from the jar. "Then I don't have the advantage and I get a tasty bite of a sausage."  
There were all these sexual images in my head of my boyfriend giving me the best blowjob ever. _"You love a little bite of a sausage, especially my sausage, don't you, Anth?"_

Eventually I won _Sling a Sausage_ by slinging 50 points more than my partner.  
"That's a wrap," the director of the game said after we finished shooting the video. "Thanks a lot, boys."  
"It was a pleasure to be contestants on _Sling a Sausage_ ," I honestly replied before I walked towards the dressing room I shared with Anthony. I heard my mate his footsteps right behind me.

"Do you need some help, love?" Anth asked me as we stepped into our dressing room.  
I unbuckled my belt. "Just suck me off already, will you?"  
My boyfriend took a step closer towards me, so we stood toe to toe. "I thought you'd never ask."  
Ant pushed me against the wall. He pulled off my jumper and white T-shirt before he attacked my lips with his own. A moan left my mouth when my best friend seductively sucked on my bottom lip.  
My lips became a bit sloppy when I felt a pair of hands on my crotch which unbuttoned and unzipped my trousers. My pair of clothing slid down my legs.  
Ant his lips travelled down to my neck and he sucked the soft spot in my neck.  
"Oh, Anth," I panted as my partner bit my flesh.  
I heard Anthony sucking hard on my neck. "Now everyone can see that you're mine, Decky."  
I spotted the purple spot in my neck, which was definitely a hickey. "Luckily we have a day off tomorrow."

My boyfriend bent down to capture my right nipple between his teeth. Another loud moan escaped from my mouth.  
"Are you planning on making me come in my pants, Anthony?" I gasped.  
Ant answered by licking my left nipple. My briefs damped with pre-come.  
My best mate slowly knelt and he stared at my crotch. Anth blew a raspberry on my trapped erection.  
"Ant, please do something," I begged as my legs buckled.  
My briefs were yanked from my body and my hard cock sprang free.  
"Hello there, mate," Anthony said with several kisses on my tip. "It's been a while."  
Ant pushed my foreskin back and forth with the pre-come leaking from it on his hand. He stared at me while he seductively sucked the pre-come from his fingers.  
"You taste amazing," my partner said as we shared a passionately kiss. "You always taste amazing."

Anthony knelt again to capture the tip of my erection in his mouth. He licked the new pre-come away and he sucked the tip. I pulled at my boyfriend's hair to encourage him to take my entire length in his mouth.  
Ant read the sign I gave him and he engulfed my cock in one go. He bobbed up and down my erection.  
I intertwined my fingers in Anth's hair, which meant my climax was very near.  
My partner released my member from his mouth before he engulfed it one last time. "Anth!" I screamed as I reached my orgasm.

"That was fantastic," I panted as I got down from my high. "You really do know how to suck a sausage."  
I pressed my lips lovingly on my boyfriend's as I squeezed his crotch. "I love you so much, Anth."  
Ant moaned hard after I told him those six words. It only took me a few seconds of touching my partner's trousers to make him come.  
"Decky!" he shouted as he reached a crashing orgasm.  
"Wow, someone was close," I laughed.  
"I'm absolutely knackered now," Anthony replied with a kiss. "And I love you too."


End file.
